cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Titan Ordo
Chapter 1: Growing up. Titan ordo, the son of the Great mandalorian legend, "Thorun Ordo" was a mandalorian mercenary who lived after the Clone Wars ended, he was a strong warrior and a cunning man, much like his father. He was born on his fathers home world, and his as well, Mandalore, he started training at age five and was soon seen to be one of the best in his class, Although his father was seeking to train his son, there was bigger buisness elsewhere in the galaxy, Titan was left on mandalore to be trained by Thoruns good friend, Redspark Fett, at age 10 his training was complete, now the Exams were starting, although he was a good warrior, his mando'a history wasnt his brightest side of skill. He studied hard and soon passed, although he wasnt ready for the field yet, so for the next 6 years, (16 being the age to join) he became a mercenary, bounty hunter, he went to the local cantina that was owned by a man named Gorg'est Dosta. Gorg'est has known titan since he was very young, Gorg'est took Titan to the bounty holo's,he saw one that wasnt much credits but was good enough for a start, his name was Connor Freeman, a gambler who beat a well known gangter, the gangster now wants him dead. Titan went to corusaunt on a salvage ship filled with scum, he made his way to where he was ment to be, but as he walked near he was the famous "Boba Fett" with connor freeman, and there with him was the league of bounty hunters, a bunch of bounty's that cant work alone, fett basically pulverised them all, but there was few left, two of them ran away, to get revenge on fett, but there, lieing on the ground half burnt, was a bounty hunter, "lets see who you are eh?" titan pulled off the bounty's helmet, he remembered the face, the bounty hunter he saw, had a bounty on him! "well, a bounty on a bounty, good job, pathetic scum" but titan looked at the holo's, he saw this one had over $100,000 Credits on his head, it was 50,000 alive...but 100,000 dead, Titan:"well, today isnt your lucky day then" Scum: "but your only a kid, how can you- Titan: "you dont get it...im titan ordo...and you are a pile of dead meat!" Titan blasted the scum through the skull, and took him to the man who wanted to pay, it was jabba, the scum attempted to kill him in his sleep Titan: Jabba! Jabba: "ho!?" Titan: i have your scum Jabba: "Ho ho ho, well done boy, may i ask, what is your name?" Titan: "Titan Ordo,..." Jabba: "HAH! of course is Thoruns son, thats where you get it from" Titan: my father is good at what he does...but so am i" Chapter 2: Nal hutta. Just after Titan was congratulated from jabba, jabba knew this was a bad idea, but since Titan was a good warrior, jabba knew he would be a good contestant for the Geat Hunt, jabba told Titan of this, he agreed. Jabba and Titan went to nal hutta to enter, but just as jabba expected, the Other bounty's that wanted in were complaining that a mear child should not enter such a great tradition, One bounty hunter Known as "Liberator" stood up to jabba and demanded that he was chosen, jabba laughed, he then decided to enter both of Liberator and Titan on a competition, to catch one bounty that was wanted by the hutts, the targets name was "Nata Onna" a Free lance agent of a fallen hutt clan. As Titan and Liberator went out to hunt him, Liberator got on his speeder and threw a thermal detonator at Titan, Titan dodged and grabbed hold of the back of the speeder, the battle between the to went on for about Twenty minutes, until Liberator fell off the speeder and ran, Liberator found a small Hut to hide in, not knowing the target was in there, then as Liberator fell back, he saw a blaster to his face, it was Nata, Titan ran in at this moment, to see Nata was a girl, Titan watched liberator die in cold blood, then Nata aimed at Titan, but Titan shot a Knock Out dart at her, Titan took back both bodies on foot, as he returned to the hutt palace he was Congratulated, and jabba took him as a sponser for the Great Hunt. as a token of Jabba's gratetued, Titan was given a private droid as a companion, its name was IN-44. Chapter 3: The Great Hunt As the contestants of the great hunt were called to rally, on Mandalore, Titan of course was the youngest their, Bye now Titan is 12 Years old, As they were being called in another person walked it, around the same hight as Titan, She was a togruta female going by the name of Asalla Terak, she was Wearing Brown Mandalorian armor with a modified helmet to fit her species. After Mandalore lectured of the Great Hunts properties and rules, Titan was sent to the east side of the Great Hunt grounds, as he scouted for animals to hunt for food, he also kept his eye out for snipers. He walked a further 2 Kilometres until he saw to Gumorian Hunters (who were of course contestants) as he slowly walked up behind one, Asalla, the girl from the meeting grabbed him and hid behind a tree Titan: "Are you crazy?!" Asalla: "No im asalla and i just saved you bloody life.." As she pointed to a trip wire that titan was about to trigger. They decided to make a small truce, asalla grabbed one of the Gumorians and stabbed him, as Titan kicked the other in the head so he hit a tree, the Bounty was unconsious. Titan and Asalla stole their ammo and equipment, then as Asalla was about to put out the fire, Titan stopped her, Titan then threw a dead shrub into the fire to make more smoke Titan: "i have an idea.." Asalla: "im listening Titan: "we make this camp fire smokie to attract the other contestants, then we jump from these tree's and strike" Asalla: "so you are smarter then i thought, whats your name anyway?: Titan: "Titan...Titan of Ordo clan" As they heard more contestants running through the bushes, Titan an asalla Assasinated them all, exept for one person who didnt fall for the trick, another Togruta..., As Titan and Asalla left the fake camp and searched for the Tigruta a bunch of Marrok's attacked them, Titan an Asalla shot them all, but Asalla noticed something,one of them had a collar, as she looked closely at the collar she saw her family symbol on it (Asalla's family was all murdered by her brother) as a tear dropped from her helmet, she knew it washer brother who was the last contestant, When titan asked what was wrong, she turned around and hugged him, Asalla: "Please...please dont make Me do it....i want you to.." Titan: "Uhh...sure....whatever it is" Titan blushed, They hunted for her brother and eventually saw him standing on a rock with the son creating his shadow on the swampy ground, he jumped down and had a grin on his face Asalla: "...Faden...why are you here Faden (her brother): "because, i didnt finish the job....there is still one more family member left...and thats you sis." Faden attacked Asalla & Titan, Titan shot Faden but of course Faden being 4 years older then Titan, he dodged the blast, Faden then punched titan and tackled Asalla, as Asalla's helmet fell off as she hit the ground Knocked out, Titan became angry, he tackled Faden into a rock, and grabbed Fadens own knife from his pocket and constantly stabbed him. Titan: "You!...you have no honour!" Faden: "Nobody cares about your stupid honour, my sister was the only one who baught into that crazy antic!, if anyone, you have no honour" Titan: "Maybe so....but at least i have will.." As Titan stabbed Faden one more time in the heart and watched him drop. he went over to asalla and picked her up, as asalla woke up, she looked into his eyes and saw that she had feelings for him, as they kissed, and interupption took place, speakers screaming "Kill her, Kill her" titan looked at Asalla, and nodded Titan: "you know what we have to do..." Asalla: "yep..." Titan then through down a smoke grenade and let asalla escape, he then stabbed Fadens body and yelled "i killed her its done!" (of course the croud could not tell Faden and asalla apart from the distance of the camera's. As Titan walked away with people congratulating him, he saw Asalla standing on that same rock with the sun behind her, she nodded in a nice way and flew off with her jetpack, Titan knew they would meet again someday, and that day was sooner then they expected. Category:Mandalorian